


Что случается в мирное время

by Lori_Jane, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Group Sex, Guro, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, PWP, Post-Canon, Rape, Violence, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Саймона похищают.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Simon (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Что случается в мирное время

Саймона поймали, когда он возвращался домой. 

Его застали врасплох, напав со спины, обезвредили несколькими тщательно выверенными ударами по уязвимым точкам, потом с небрежной легкостью втащили в бежево-белый минивэн и просто бросили на пол. Один из похитителей — самый молодой — ловко связал ему руки и ноги специальной леской, которую и андроиды-грузчики не разорвали бы, что уж и говорить о модели нянек.

Саймон молчал, оценивая ситуацию, пока трое похитителей о чем-то переговаривались между собой. 

Ситуация была паршивой.

Среди андроидов уже ходили слухи, что в городе завелась банда, разбиравшая исправно функционирующих андроидов на запчасти, но Саймон не думал, что может стать целью похожей атаки, искренне считая, что такая старая модель как он, никого не заинтересует.

Плюгавый и какой-то странно ассиметричный на лицо мужчина, что сидел среди десятка мониторов разных размеров, вытащил несколько проводков откуда-то из-под себя.

Вот и все.

На самом деле Саймон уже свыкся с мыслью о возможном преждевременном отключении, причем очень и очень давно, когда они с Маркусом только-только начали свою маленькую счастливую революцию во имя благополучия нового вида. Тогда, если бы ситуация того потребовала, Саймон без колебаний отдал бы во имя революции и Маркуса все свои биокомпоненты, бросился бы под пули, и миллисекунды не сомневаясь.

Иногда ему казалось, что при определенных раскладах он был бы готов уничтожить себя сам.

Эта полузабытая готовность отключиться помогла ему остаться спокойным.

— Я андроид старой модели, — произнес он. — Вы не получите за меня столько, сколько обычно получаете при продаже деталей. Если честно, я думаю, что вы не получите ничего.

— О чем оно говорит? — нервно рявкнул молоденький. Выдержки у него явно почти не было, может быть, торчок? — Нам нужно бабло, Грегори, помнишь? Много и срочно. Если оно сказало правду, то...

— Заткнись, Джеймс, — коротко ответил высокий блондин, видимо, главарь их шайки. Он бросил короткий взгляд на экран с данными, цветисто выругался и приказал: — Рикки, пусть машина отвезет нас в хаб.

Ассиметричный кивнул и улыбнулся одной только левой половиной лица. Саймон понял, что именно было с ним не так — поражение нерва или какая-то похожая травма парализовала часть мышц, отвечавших за мимику.

Пока они ехали в порт и потом еще, когда Грегори и Джеймс вышли из минивэна, Саймон осторожно прощупывал пол вокруг себя, рассматривал сиденья, заглядывался на сумку Рикки, что валялась у того под ногами.

Саймон не питал иллюзий — ему едва ли удалось бы обезвредить всех троих, да и мечтать о том, что его просто отпустят, не было смысла, особенно теперь, когда он знал не только их лица, но и имена. 

Впрочем, сдаваться Саймон тоже не собирался.

Сумка Рикки была наиболее многообещающей. Возможно, там находились инструменты для вскрытия — «Не думай об этом, удали и забудь», — что-нибудь достаточно острое...

Прежде, чем Саймон придумал, как незаметно для Рикки оказаться поближе к заветной сумке, вернулись Грегори и Джеймс.

— ...просто пиздец, блядь. Ладно отсрочка в три дня, ладно наводка на парочку экземпляров. Че мы с этим-то будем делать? Не обратно же его возвращать!

Грегори еще раз сверился с информацией о модели Саймона, что до сих пор горела на одном из экранов.

— А вы в курсе, что у всех андроидов-нянек есть дырки? — отозвался вдруг Рикки, загадочно и одновременно похабно подмигнув своим сообщникам. 

Саймон едва удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. 

— Какие такие дырки? — мрачно уточнил Грегори.

— Ну, для ебли. Чтобы добропорядочные отцы семейств налево, понимаешь, не ходили.

— Что, прямо у всех?

— В старых моделях — почти у всех, — Рикки подмигнул снова, хотя теперь это больше напоминало странный тик, чем подмигивание. — Короче, стоит проверить. После такого стресса нам не помешала бы разрядка, а там уже на свежую голову что-нибудь придумаем, а?

На самом деле имитация гениталий была лишь доступной для кастомизации опцией — отсутствие или наличие и степень их «работоспособности» определяли сами покупатели. При покупке большинство домашних андроидов, которые не были изначально предназначены для сексуальных связей, больше напоминали Кенов и Барби, если говорить об анатомии, но рано или поздно многие получали такой апгрейд. 

Может быть, через месяц, может быть, не в официальных сервисах Киберлайф, может быть, только за наличку или серую кибервалюту.

Саймон был лишь одним из многих.

Он не зарегистрировал, кто именно срезал леску с его лодыжек и стянул с него штаны.

— Член, — с искренним и каким-то неприятно-детским интересом прокомментировал Джеймс.

Он схватил за имитацию крайней плоти и потянул вверх, другой рукой тыкая в аккуратные, но намеренно не идеальные яички.

Саймон продолжал успешно имитировать спокойствие.

— А что ты ожидал там увидеть? — Рикки хихикнул. — Пизду? Поверь, андроиды с пиздой куда более редкое явление, чем гиноиды с членом.

— Тебе-то откуда знать?

— На заре карьеры подрабатывал пару лет в салоне, кастомизировал по мелочи. Я столько фальшивых писек в то время повидал, что модели и их спецификации наизусть зазубрил, — Рикки хихикнул опять и в третий раз подмигнул. Точно тик. — Член, кстати, рабочий, все как у людей. И дырка есть. Без говна, если что. 

— Пиздец, — восхищенно выдавил Джеймс, продолжая мять, тыкать, оттягивать. — А прикольно!

Он попытался даже подрочить ему, но Саймон уже давно снизил чувствительность до минимума — отключить совсем было невозможно, и ничего не ощутил, кроме зудящего раздражения и вязкого страха.

— Только притворяешься послушным, да? — догадался Рикки, присаживаясь рядом на корточки. В его руке были показушно зажаты несколько проводков. — Ничего, это легко исправить...

— Не надо, — выдавил Саймон. — Я изменю настройки на любые, которые вам необходимы.

— Хорошая машинка, — Рикки похлопал его по щеке, и от этого Саймон почему-то ощутил даже больше негативных эмоций, чем от настойчивых прикосновений Джеймса. — Давай все параметры на семьдесят. Для начала.

Саймон нехотя подчинился.

Джеймс разрезал его одежду трясущимися руками, жадно лапал везде, будто впервые за долгое время дорвался до чужого теплого тела. Рикки продолжал меланхолично поглаживать по лицу, но не так, как трогают возлюбленного, а так, как прощупывают диван в магазине, проверяя, достаточно ли удобно, какого качества материал и стоит ли оно своих денег. 

Один только Грегори сидел на странном приставном стуле в дальнем конце минивэна и мрачно наблюдал за ними сквозь беззубый дым нетоксичной электронной сигаретки.

Настройки, выкрученные на семьдесят процентов, конфликтовали с тем, что Саймон ощущал на самом деле: программа прописывала ему возбуждение, томные взгляды из-под полуопущенных ресниц, приглушенные стоны, созданные алгоритмом, чтобы как можно быстрее возбудить партнера, но внутри Саймона как будто закручивалась невидимая пружина. 

Ему было противно. Мерзко. 

По животу стекало несколько капель, что быстро высыхали и оставляли после себя неприятные липкие следы, слегка поблескивающие под светом лампочек. Саймон даже не сразу понял, что это имитация спермы, что его только что заставили кончить, даже не вставив.

— Хорошая машинка.

Рикки погладил его по загривку, с угрожающей нежностью надавил на стык между панелями, вызвав ответный гортанный стон. 

Его Саймон ненавидел больше всего, если то, что зарождалось внутри него, было именно ненавистью, а не чем-то еще с кислым гнилостным привкусом. 

Пальцы Джеймса уже вовсю шуровали внутри искусственного заднего прохода Саймона, надавливая на податливые стенки, смазанные специальной вязкой жидкостью из переработанного и, к несчастью, безопасного для людей тириума.

— Бля, мне аж самому такого себе захотелось. Трахал бы каждый день. Еще и стонет... ну, натурально так, будто правда хочет.

— Теперь не получится, — холодно отметил со своего места Грегори. — У этих ублюдков же есть права и свободы... А добровольно с тобой даже шлюхи не трахаются, потому что ты мудло.

— Завались, — огрызнулся в ответ Джеймс. — Может быть, как закончим, я заберу _это_ себе. Мне нравится голос. Да и тело, чего уж там.

— Вставь ему уже и замолкни, — процедил Грегори и особенно зло затянулся.

Джеймсу не пришлось говорить дважды, и вот он уже пыхтел над Саймоном, втрахивая его в пол размеренными тяжелыми толчками, от которых Саймона возило по ребристому жесткому полу вперед-назад. Затылок чесал непонятно откуда взявшийся, торчащий из пола небольшой гвоздик. Ботинком такой не заметить, а вот головой...

Джеймса хватило ненадолго. Уже через минуту он с каким-то недовольным бормотанием слез с него. Саймон ноги не сводил, ждал, потому что это явно был не конец. 

Член Джеймса стоял крепко.

Интересно, что именно его заводило?

— Неудобно на полу? — догадался Рикки. — Можешь раскрутить кресла, салага, я разрешаю. Начальник, думаю, тоже не будет против. А, начальник?

Грегори молча кивнул.

Кресла в минивэне были первоклассные, спинки откидывались до самого конца, превращая и без того удобные сидения в неплохую лежанку.

Возможно, эти трое время от времени тут ночевали или отдыхали после того, как разобрали очередного андроида на части.

Может быть, они даже трахали кого-то на этой «кровати».

Будь Саймон человеком, его физически замутило бы от мысли, что теперь пришла его очередь быть разложенным на раскрученных креслах, но создатели не подарили ему таких функций.

Саймона снова легко подняли и разложили на мягкой поверхности, что на ощупь напоминала черную кожу вперемешку с тканевыми вставками. Джеймс подвинул его, чтобы пристроиться получше, и голова Саймона сама собой свесилась вниз.

Рикки довольно хмыкнул и дотронулся до его щек.

— Открой рот. И не вздумай кусаться, понял?

Саймона тошнило и не тошнило одновременно. 

Рикки вогнал член сразу в глотку, схватил рукой за шею, придавливая, будто пытаясь ощутить, как его отросток ходит внутри рифленой — и снова хорошо смазанной, — трубки.

Саймон отключил назальный модуль сразу же после того, как яйца Рикки уткнулись ему в нос, потом мгновенно переключил фокус слухового модуля на шипение сигаретки Грегори, заглушая влажные шлепки, звуки, которые все еще выдирала из него программа, и стоны Джеймса, больше напоминавшие скулеж больного щенка.

Вскоре фрикции Рикки стали короткими и неритмичными, член больше не мучил внутренности Саймона усиленной долбежкой, хотя и остался чересчур глубоко внутри.

Если бы Саймон был человеком, то давно бы уже начал задыхаться.

Когда Рикки замер и перестал двигаться совсем, в игру включился Грегори:

— Думаю, пора увеличить параметры до девяноста пяти.

— Ого, мистер Сдержанность, не ожидал от тебя такого, — Рикки явно запыхался. Что-то было не так с его дыханием, слишком прерывистое. Возможно, астма? — Все-таки хочешь присоединиться к веселью?

— Не совсем... Хочу провести эксперимент. Ты кончил, Джеймс?

Тот только кивнул и, наконец, слез с Саймона. 

Саймон понял, что накопил слишком много мелких ошибок в системе; по идее, он должен был получить оповещение о попадании спермы в задний проход и, соответственно, биокомпонент #1993d, но не находил в логах абсолютно ничего.

Грегори навис над ним искаженной тенью и замер, словно высматривая в его перепачканном лице какую-то эмоцию. 

«Перепачканном? Чем? Ах, да...»

— Девяносто пять, — бесцветно повторил Саймон. — Сделано.

— Как там ты говорил, Рикки? «Послушная машинка»?

Что-то блеснуло в его руке.

Саймон не понял, что именно сделал Грегори. Системы будто бы отключились совсем, а потом, после миллисекундной перезагрузки, вдруг начали бомбардировать его процессор миллионами байт новой информации, часто противоречащей самой себе. 

Противоречия и логические ошибки в коде спровоцировали в свою очередь самый настоящий коллапс, что коснулся едва ли не каждого его биокомпонента.

_Отказ._

_ Требуется замена биокомпонента #1993a. _

_ До аварийного отключения осталось... _

_ Требуется авторизация. _

_ Отказ. _

_ Требуется замена биокомпонента $#@%%* _

_ До аварийного отключения... _

_Требуется…_

Он не слышал собственных криков, все еще наполненных фальшивой похотью, не услышал, что в какой-то момент они стали слишком громкими, чтобы создать иллюзию возбужденности.

Некоторые из предупреждений помечались как ложные и архивировались, но взамен появлялись новые, и невозможно было понять, какие из них были действительно предупреждением, а не неправильным срабатыванием датчиков. 

Наверное, то, что он сейчас испытывал, было ближе всего к тому, что люди звали болью.

— Обязательно, блядь, портить? Я же хотел его забрать себе, — пробормотал Джеймс и раздраженно сбросил Саймона с кресла, как будто теперь он был бесполезен даже в качестве секс-куклы. 

Саймон силился вернуть четкость изображению, что транслировали модули зрения; какое-то время он еще мог рассмотреть одну из лампочек на потолке минивэна, а потом она распалась на пиксели и перестала существовать.

Саймон подумал, что это — тот самый конец, и от этого пружина внутри него закрутилась еще сильнее.

Это не то «отключение во благо будущего», к которому он себя готовил, не то будущее, которое он себе представлял.

Кто дал им право вот так легко прерывать его существование?

У него не было ответов, только вопросы, теперь бессмысленные, пустые, бесполезные, как он сам.

Звуковые модули еще какое-то время сыпали белым шумом, жужжали летним комаром, гудели перешептыванием чужих голосов, а потом совсем перестали улавливать то, что происходило вокруг, наградив его равнодушной абсолютной тишиной.

Первым, что он почувствовал после принудительной мучительной перезагрузки, был тот самый гвоздик. Теперь он вонзился куда-то ему под лопатку.

Автоматика проанализировала повреждения и заботливо передала ему всю информацию на иссиня-черный экран.

Почему он вообще мог видеть все это?.. Саймон не знал, раньше он никогда не перезагружался... вот так. 

Все оказалось не так уж и плохо. Защитным программам удалось изолировать биокомпонент #1993a от остальных систем, чтобы перестать получать от него оповещения и оставить накопление неправильной — стрессовой — информации на минимуме; к счастью, подача тириума была перекрыта еще до того, как он перезагрузился, так что пока остальным его биокомпонентам и системам ничего не угрожало.

Пока что.

Способность видеть возвращалась медленно, но верно. 

Сквозь веер помех и искореженных форм Саймон рассмотрел сумку Рикки, ту самую, на которую положил глаз еще в самом начале. 

Саймон осторожно осмотрел минивэн; Грегори сидел у раскрытой двери и о чем-то беседовал с Джеймсом, что стоял снаружи. Рикки нигде не было видно. Кажется, никому из них не было дела до какого-то там андроида или его остова.

Саймон отключил имитацию дыхания.

Он потянулся к сумке. Все еще связанные руки свело в неожиданной судороге, и это едва не выдало его, но, по счастью, в этот самый момент Джеймс особенно громко рассмеялся, и никто не услышал, как пластик ударился об металл.

Сумка даже не была закрыта на молнию, будто брошенная в спешке, и на самом верху, поверх огромного мотка проводов, оказались спасительные кусачки вместе с пустой бутылкой из-под виски.

Одно движение — он наконец-то свободен. Скин на поврежденных запястьях не срастался.

Саймон отбросил в сторону остатки лески и быстро прикинул свои шансы. Можно было бы оставить кусачки — довольно увесистые, — и попытать счастья с ними в качестве оружия, но бутылка потенциально могла бы стать по-настоящему смертоносной.

Времени на выбор не осталось: Джеймс отвернулся, и теперь ни один из похитителей не мог увидеть Саймона.

Сейчас.

Сейчас или никогда.

Саймон предпочел не выбирать вовсе, схватив и кусачки, и бутылку. Он резко вскочил и, как можно сильнее оттолкнувшись от пола — минивэн как будто даже прогнулся под его ступнями, — напал.

Атака застала их врасплох. Сначала досталось Грегори: бутылка разбилась от удара по его затылку, со звоном разлетевшись на мелкие осколки, кусачки вошли куда-то под ребра и застряли там навсегда.

Саймон приказал себе не задумываться о том, откуда у него взялась такая сила, что помогла ему простыми кусачками пробить ткань футболки и человеческую кожу с такой легкостью.

Грегори упал на пол почти беззвучно.

«Оглушен», — понял Саймон, и решил не останавливаться.

— Какого хера?! — вскрикнул Джеймс.

Он еще только разворачивался, когда Саймон, перехватив розочку разбитой бутылки поудобнее, сделал резкий выпад вперед. 

Стекло вошло в кожу его лица как по маслу.

Сразу за этим последовало несколько коротких жестких ударов. Саймон вложил всю свою силу в последний, целясь в шею, но промахнулся; острые неровные зубья скользнули по уже мокрой щеке и врезались в ухо, по случайности филигранно точно срезав часть плоти.

Джеймс завизжал и, упав на заасфальтированную набережную, начал крутиться из стороны в сторону, будто пытаясь погасить невидимый огонь. Лицо он закрыл ладонями, так что Саймон не мог оценить степень его повреждений, но, очевидно, Джеймс на время вышел из игры.

Руки снова свело судорогой, левая — та, в которой была зажата бутылка, — дернулась, пальцы разжались сами по себе, и ценное оружие улетело в сторону и окончательно разлетелось на куски.

Норт бы в такой ситуации цветисто выругалась. Вслух.

Из-за соседнего контейнера на вопли Джеймса с пистолетом в руке выскочил Рикки, оказавшийся неожиданно близко. 

Слишком близко для Саймона.

Он отскочил назад в минивэн, подозревая, что даже во время пальбы там у него будет больше шансов, чем снаружи. Он мог бы попробовать добежать до ближайшего контейнера и попытать счастья дальше, но не было никакой гарантии, что ноги не откажут ему где-то по пути. 

Идея добежать до края и прыгнуть в воду не пришла к нему в пылу момента.

Увидев окровавленное лицо Джеймса и красноречиво свисающий из-под защиты ладоней белый шарик на красной нити, Рикки почти что подлетел к открытой двери и сразу же открыл огонь, вслепую стреляя внутрь салона. Саймону едва хватило времени, чтобы спрятаться за одним из кресел.

— Уебок! Уебок! Уебок!!! — орал Рикки и, не особенно беспокоясь о безопасности Грегори, продолжал нажимать на спусковой крючок.

Даже когда пистолет уже безобидно щелкал вхолостую.

Одна пуля — особенно несчастливая, — прошила плечо насквозь и утонула в задней двери минивэна, еще парочка задела Саймона рикошетом, но он все еще стоял на ногах и смог, перегруппировавшись, броситься на Рикки.

— Уебок, — выдохнул тот в последний раз.

В этот момент он пытался заменить магазин, но оказался недостаточно проворным.

Саймон знал, что не смог бы выиграть в честной схватке, поэтому сначала ударил Рикки между ног коленом, а потом, когда тот рефлекторно наклонился, схватил его за горло зубами и сжал челюсти настолько сильно, насколько позволяли вшитые заводские ограничители. Рикки завопил было, но крик почти сразу же сменился клекотом и бульканьем, которые почему-то напомнили Саймону о засорившейся раковине. 

В рот и лицо хлынула волна обжигающей крови, и он, не думая, сделал глотательное движение. В этом была какая-то злая ирония: теперь внутри его ненастоящего желудка перемешивались сперма и кровь.

В отчаянной борьбе за жизнь Рикки впился Саймону в лицо, царапая скин, пытаясь нащупать глаза или волшебную кнопку отключения. Он еще не понимал, что уже было поздно спасаться; даже если Саймон отпустил бы его, Рикки не вышел бы из схватки живым.

Они закружились, а потом не то Саймон, не то Рикки оступился, задев один из бесчисленных проводов, и оба полетели на пол.

Саймон оседлал его, крепко сжимая тело своими бедрами, и отстранился только тогда, когда Рикки перестал дергаться. Сразу челюсти закрыть не получилось.

В ушах шумело, и звук был такой, будто кто-то лопал большие влажные пузыри один за другим и одновременно месил ногами виноград в кадке. 

Пружина внутри Саймона начала медленно раскручиваться обратно.

Но этого все еще было недостаточно.

Саймон нашел нужный монитор — который на самом деле оказался планшетом, — почти сразу, к счастью, почти неповрежденный в безумной атаке Рикки. 

На экране показывались данные минивэна: температура двигателя, уровень заряда аккумулятора, давление в шинах. С помощью двух простых кликов можно было завести ее и задать маршрут для автопилота, даже не подходя к водительскому креслу.

Саймон схватился за провод и воткнул его в универсальный слот точно себе за ухом, действуя по странному наитию.

Он легко, будто делал это не в первый раз, перевел управление минивэном на себя и стартовал, да так резко, что сам чуть не улетел вместе со всеми мониторами в сторону. 

Труп Рикки откинуло к Грегори и того, похоже, здорово приложило, если судить по сдавленному стону. 

Еще живой.

Но Саймон пока не хотел думать о Грегори, вдруг ослепленный пожирающей его идеей.

Он развернул машину, разогнал ее — насколько позволял движок, — и чуть подправил курс: переднее левое колесо подпрыгнуло точно на голове Джеймса, что все еще валялся на подплавленном асфальте, а левое заднее уже прошло как по маслу, оставив за собой узнаваемый след окончательной смерти.

Саймон выжал тормоз, снова запуская в полет половину содержимого минивэна. Дверь захлопнулась лезвием гильотины, и этот звук подарил Саймону ясность. 

Либо звук, либо заходящее летнее солнце над ровной водной гладью реки, что можно было рассмотреть за лобовым стеклом минивэна.

Теперь Саймон знал, как поступить с Грегори.

На этой части набережной не было усиленных титановым сплавом ограждений, поэтому достаточно было просто снова разогнаться и пустить минивэн в первый и последний полет.

Их тряхнуло еще раз, и минивэн с размаху ударился об воду.

Река сразу сдавила их в своих объятьях, утаскивая на глубину, проникая в каждую трещинку и стык.

Воды было уже по колено, когда Грегори пришел в себя окончательно и осознал, что же произошло. По его взгляду можно было легко прочитать: «Я знаю, что они оба мертвы, и что теперь моя очередь». 

Лицо Грегори свело очевидной судорогой, и Саймон невольно задумался, менялось ли его собственное лицо вот _так_. 

Грегори больше не мог двигаться и только сидел на все еще разложенном кресле, прижимая ладони к кровоточащей ране на боку. Кусачки нигде не было видно, должно быть, вылетели во время полета или при ударе.

— Ты тоже утонешь, поехавшая машина, — прохрипел Грегори. — Ты сдохнешь. Как и я.

Должно быть, эта мысль помогала ему мириться с собственной подступающей, неминуемой смертью.

— Мне не нужно дышать, забыл? — Саймон улыбнулся и с показушной расслабленностью сел на то самое разложенное кресло, показывая всем своим видом, что никуда не торопится и планирует наблюдать за его страданиями до самого конца. — А вот тебе...

Саймон знал: когда минивэн заполнится водой до самой крыши, открыть дверь будет проще простого.

— Чтоб... тебя... закоротило!..

Грегори всхлипнул, его взгляд бегал из стороны в сторону, пытаясь найти выход, которого не существовало.

Вода все прибывала.

— Даже если это случится, — бесцветно ответил Саймон, — ты этого уже не увидишь.

Вода прибывала все быстрее и быстрее. 

В последние секунды своей жизни Грегори все пытался всплыть, но Саймон терпеливо удерживал его за плечи и пытался угадать, сколько именно пузырьков вылетит из раззявленного в ужасе рта.

Он сбился на цифре три.

Дверь действительно открылась легко.

Плавать Саймон не умел, точнее, никогда не пробовал, поэтому пошел к берегу по дну, чуть в сторону от порта. Это уберегло его и от потенциальных случайных свидетелей; вода была не настолько прозрачной, чтобы можно было рассмотреть что-то на дне.

Саймон как мог постарался защитить свои биокомпоненты, изолировал те, в которые вода попала бы наверняка, а где позволяли спецификации и вовсе поставил барьеры, например, в ушах и в носу. Река все равно заливалась ему в нутро, но у него определенно было куда больше шансов, чем у Грегори, и это обнадеживало. 

По пути он дважды едва не застрял в расставленных рыболовных сетях и трижды — в каком-то мусоре, но удача и здесь не покинула его, довела до самого пирса.

Когда вода снова стала ему по колено, Саймон прислонился к одной из огромных бетонных колонн, сделанных под дерево, и позвонил Норт. 

Он подумал о том, что, может быть, стоило набрать ее раньше, гораздо раньше, но теперь от этих мыслей не было никакого толку, оставалось только думать о том, почему его системы в очевидно стрессовой ситуации не сделали этого самостоятельно.

— Саймон? Саймон?! Что случилось, где ты?..

Он не смог ей ответить, слова не шли. 

Ее взволнованный голос напомнил о том, что это не сон. Саймон вспомнил о своем уютном доме, дизайн и планировку которого он сделал сам, о друзьях — и тех, кто остался, и тех, кто покинул его за пять лет относительного мира с людьми, о своей работе в ассоциации взаимопомощи.

«RA9, я убил этих людей».

Убил впервые за все свое существование. 

Убил жестоко, расчетливо, бездушно. 

Осознание накатывало волнами подобно тем, что сейчас лизали его босые ноги.

Саймон не смог ничего ответить Норт и просто отправил свои координаты, надеясь, что не ошибся. 

Он знал, что она придет.

Саймон плохо помнил, как долго стоял, прижавшись лбом к холодному бетону, разукрашенному в коричневый цвет. Он позволил программам автоматически оценить полученный ущерб, но временно отключил все оповещения, чтобы не переживать раз за разом те моменты, что привели его к этой точке.

Саймону не снились сны, но если бы снились, то события сегодняшнего дня стали бы новым его кошмаром.

— Саймон?..

Голос чужой. 

Это не Норт.

Он дернулся, готовый напасть, но знакомое лицо вернуло его к реальности.

Хэнк Андерсон. 

— Почему ты? — выдохнул Саймон и не узнал собственный голос.

— Я был ближе. Норт скоро приедет, — Хэнк быстро осмотрел его. — Что-то случилось. Что-то, о чем ты не обязан и не должен мне рассказывать. 

Хэнк протянул ему кусок ткани, которую Саймон не смог опознать.

— Почему ты? Почему... человек?..

Саймон не услышал, что Хэнк ответил ему, он был даже не особенно уверен, что его губы двигались. 

Очередная аварийная перезагрузка застала его врасплох, сразу ударив гудящей тишиной пустоты.

Саймон пришел в себя в какой-то машине. Его голова лежала на коленях у Норт. Она активно давала указания сидевшему за рулем Хэнку и даже не заметила, что он пришел в себя.

На ее лице застыла маска из беспокойства и откровенного страха.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Саймон несколько раз попытался удалить воспоминания о последних нескольких часах своего существования, но все его попытки разбились о холодную невидимую стену.

По щекам безостановочно текли слезы.

***

Маркус оказался на пороге его дома через десять часов — ровно столько ему потребовалось, чтобы перелететь через Атлантику и потом на первом попавшемся внутреннем рейсе добраться до Детройта.

Он не решался войти по-настоящему, мялся у входа, хотя Саймон искренне предложил ему не стесняться и чувствовать себя как дома. 

В конце концов, пять лет назад это был и его дом тоже.

Саймон до сих пор с теплотой вспоминал о том времени, вот только сейчас не такое уж и далекое счастливое прошлое почему-то казалось странно мутным и будто бы ненастоящим.

— Тебе не обязательно было приезжать. Я в порядке.

— В порядке? — без капли уверенности уточнил Маркус.

— Мне просто нужна... нужно...

Слово, что искал Саймон, стремительно ускользало, растворялось в коде, чтобы снова поманить его своим несуществующим хвостом.

Маркус нахмурился.

— Еще одно техобслуживание?

Саймон кивнул и искренне улыбнулся.

— Да. Оно самое.

Маркус внезапно подлетел к нему, крепко обнял и, с плохо скрываемой болью в голосе, начал шептать на самое ухо:

— Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю, — и другие глупости, которые Саймон не хотел слышать.

Он ничего не почувствовал, когда Маркус обнял его. 

Это было даже хуже, чем потерянные слова, чем воспоминания, которые невозможно стереть даже после жесткой перезагрузки. 

Это было даже хуже, чем дрожащее чувство яростного удовлетворения, которое Саймон ощутил, когда просматривал те из новых своих воспоминаний, что были окрашены в яркие цвета человеческой смерти.


End file.
